Homemade Wishes
by ShamelessSpocker
Summary: The second prequel to "Desert Christmas". Jim is still valiantly attempting to get Spock's attention. Spock is still trying to figure out what to do with the girlfriend he's already got. But holiday season has come upon the Enterprise and it's time to talk some serious turkey. ST AU, K/S preslash. Eight chapters.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My brilliance does not begin to compare with that of Gene Roddenberry, creator of Star Trek, or JJ Abrams, the re-inventor. This is their world, and I play only with (vague) permission. I will clean up everything once I'm done, I promise.

* * *

Jim stood outside the door, balancing the tray on one hand with the other hovering near the door signal. He pressed after a long moment and stood back.

The door slid open and a pair of deep brown eyes swept over him once before fastening on the tray and covered bowl.

"May I help you, Captain?"

Jim shrugged. "I … uh … brought you something." He looked over the Vulcan's shoulder. "Can I come in?"

Spock stepped aside and Jim entered the tidy compartment, placing the tray on the desk. The two men faced off for a while before Jim leaned back against the bulkhead and gestured to the desk.

"It's, uh, not precisely homemade but I tweaked it a little. You said you remember it being saltier than the replicator makes it, so …."

Spock uncovered the bowl. "You brought me Plomeek soup. For what purpose, Captain?"

Jim looked down. "It's … uh, it's been a year. It was a year this afternoon, actually. I didn't put it in the morning announcements because I think it's too fresh to just blurt out on the intercom but I was thinking of you and I'm really sorry and I wanted you to know you're not alone. Not today. Not ever."

"Is this the reason you took me off duty today? You believe me to be unable to complete my duties because of the anniversary?" Spock lowered his eyebrows in frustration.

Jim waved his hands in front of himself. "No, Spock, I know you're perfectly capable, but I thought it might be nice to have a day off to reflect. It's only been a year, and they say the first anniversary is always the roughest. I was trying to be nice," Jim finished lamely.

Spock covered the bowl again. "You did not remove yourself from duty on the anniversary of the _Kelvin_ crisis. Indeed, you told me when I suggested it that work was a release for you and that you preferred to be involved with the crew on the date in question, not 'locked up in your room moping', to use your words." He put his hands behind his back.

"I wasn't even born yet when the _Kelvin_ crisis started. Why should it affect me? Sure, it's my birthday, but nobody else takes their birthday off. Okay, I get it. You're a Superman and you don't need time off to grieve on the day your planet was demolished and your mother was killed before your very eyes." Jim crossed his arms over his chest. Then he backed up suddenly as Spock turned rapidly and brought a hand up involuntarily.

"You do not dictate how I remember my people or my mother. You do not dictate my responses to this day. You are my superior officer and I will obey your orders but I will _not_ be lectured to about emotional responses to dates of particular significance." Spock nodded to the door. "You may leave."

Jim turned around before halting and reversing his motion. "Spock, wait, I'm sorry, please let me stay."

Spock tilted his head. "What else is there to say, Captain?"

Jim played with his hands. "I thought about taking you up on your offer, to take my birthday off and spend a day thinking about my dad and what my life would have been like if he hadn't died. But I'm so alone already, Spock. I didn't want to remind myself on a day most people are surrounded by their friends and family that I'm completely alone and probably always will be."

"I know I'm alone," Jim sighed. "I can't change that. But if I can be there for you so in some way you're not alone then I'm going to do it. Maybe taking you off-duty wasn't the best way to go about it but I'm standing here, in your room with a bowl of Plomeek soup, asking nicely. Will you let me be here for you? Will you open up for just a split second and let me really be your friend? Just for today?"

Spock looked to the side and for a long while there was nothing but the sound of the air system circulating their breath. Then he shook his head. "You are not alone, Jim." Jim's eyes opened a little wider at the sound of his First Officer saying his given name. "I am certain, should you ask them to be, you would find Mr. Sulu, Mr. Chekov, Mr. Scott, and Doctor McCoy at your side. If you asked nicely, perhaps Lieutenant Uhura would assist you as well."

Jim chuckled softly. "Yeah, Uhura would love to help. She'd help me with a right hook to the jaw and a stiletto to the gonads. Unless you were to ask – "

"I would ask," Spock broke in softly. "And I would assist you as well. Perhaps I do not show it as well as others, but I _do_ think of you as my friend."

There was a long moment of awkward silence before a flushed Jim turned away. "Yeah, well I guess I'd better let you eat in peace. Um, I tried to find sea salt like you mentioned but I couldn't so I just used regular salt. So … uh … I'll just be going."

"Jim?"

Jim turned around again, willing the heat out of his face. "Yeah?"

"You left me a card in our adjoining bathroom three weeks ago. May I ask why?" Spock put his hands behind his back.

"Uh. Um. I thought it was … well, I sort of hacked Bones' records a while back and it said that was your birthday."

Spock frowned. "Is it your habit to commit computer crimes to achieve your intentions, regardless of the outcome?"

"What do you mean?" Jim replied, hurt.

"This is the second time in our association that you have manipulated an electronic medium to achieve a goal. You are aware of the first instance, since it is the basis for your bragging rights on the _Enterprise_. Now you have violated the doctor's files, and for what reason? To leave me a token on the day of my birth?" Spock squeezed his hands behind his back.

"Well you weren't about to tell me. I asked Uhura and she flipped me off, so how else was I supposed to find out?" Jim demonstrated the other officer's gesture as he spoke.

Spock closed his eyes briefly. "Lieutenant Uhura did not have the required information. She could not have assisted you even if she desired to do so."

"Wait, your girlfriend doesn't know when your birthday is?" Jim was amazed.

Spock tilted his head. "I am not in the habit of spreading my personal information to others. I am not as open as you."

"Okay, point taken. I didn't tell anyone about your birthday, Spock. I just really wanted to do something special for you. Please don't hold it against me. I'm trying, Spock. I may be striking out at every turn but at least I'm putting forth the effort." Jim stepped into the door's range and paused for a second. "Your soup is getting cold." He left quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey AngelPanda, will you PLEASE get an account so I can say thank you properly? I'm flailing here!

* * *

Spock sat down and uncovered the bowl again. Picking up the spoon, he tasted the broth and exhaled slowly. Jim had gotten the salt almost perfect. He ate slowly, thinking over the strange conversation. He was preparing to return the tray to the galley when his door chimed.

"Enter," he called, thinking Jim had come back.

"Hey," came the feminine voice, and Spock's romantic interest of two years stepped in the room. She let the door shut behind her and then she offered a Vulcan kiss. Spock completed the gesture and offered her a seat at his desk, which she took. "It smells like Plomeek soup in here," she commented obliquely.

Spock glanced at the empty tray. "I finished a small meal recently. Have you eaten?"

"Uh, no. Why didn't you wait for me? I would have eaten with you. And why Plomeek soup? You only eat that when you're upset about something."

Spock felt a pang of disappointment. She didn't remember. Not everyone did; he understood. "Captain Kirk believed me to be in ill spirits, and brought me the soup as a peace offering," he explained.

"Why would you be in – oh, God, today's the massacre anniversary. Why didn't you say something, Spock?" The dark woman's eyes opened in an angry glare, and she began drumming her long nails on the desk surface. "You won't tell me what's wrong, but the captain can bring you comfort food?" She pointed a finger at the other chair. "We need to talk. Sit down."

Spock sat primly in the chair and folded his hands in his lap. He was shaking on the inside. He didn't understand the intricacies of human romance, but he had seen enough soap operas to recognize a breakup scene when he saw one. In truth, he had been expecting this 'talk' for quite some time. He knew things weren't working between himself and the communications officer.

They had met in a passionate moment after classes two years ago and it seemed only right for them to become involved, even though he was an instructor and she was a cadet. It was exciting, having a forbidden love and sneaking moments together. But when she graduated and the relationship became acceptable and they no longer had to sneak around, they found they had less in common then they had earlier believed. Fights began – Spock was too withdrawn; Uhura was trying to change him. Neither was truly happy with the other, but they remained together out of sheer stubbornness. Spock had a feeling that was about to change.

"Look, I care about you a lot, Spock. The past two years have been great. I would never want to hurt you, but something's missing. There's this … spark … missing. I'm sure you would make a wonderful Vulcan bondmate, but I don't think you'd be a good human husband, and I wanted both." Uhura pulled a thick strand of her hair over her shoulder and began smoothing it between her palms. "This is never going to go where we want it to, so I think it's time we end it. Just go back to being friends, because we were great friends. We were just a lousy couple."

Spock nodded slowly. "Nyota, I did not mean to disappoint you."

Uhura reached out and grabbed one of his hands. "Oh, Spock, you didn't disappoint me, sugar. But let me tell you this much – " She squeezed his hand tightly. "I don't want you to settle for anything less than true love, Spock. When you find a woman who can challenge you intellectually and support you emotionally and you realize you can't live without her, I want you to grab her and never let go."

Spock thought about Jim and closed his fingers around Uhura's gently. "I give you my word, Nyota. I will not settle."

She let go of his hand and stood up. "You know, you've been getting pretty close to the captain. He can be a grade-A asshole, but he's got a couple of redeeming qualities. If that's who you want to be comforting you, then I guess I understand. It's a guy thing, I'm sure. I'll see you around, Spock. Goodbye." She walked out the door.

_It's a guy thing, I'm sure._ It wasn't a guy thing. It was a very personal thing, something Spock was unable to admit to himself, much less anyone else. He had been getting closer to the young captain with every passing moment. They had started out fighting like cats and dogs. Then they began to compromise, and each took a step closer. Then Jim had begun to touch Spock, and while it was infuriating at first, Spock now craved the contact.

Spock thought back to when things had become clear to him. On February 14th, when humans celebrated the illogical occasion known as Valentine's Day, a movie had been shown in the Rec Room. The title was _Beauty and the Beast,_ and it was a cutesy tale of a young woman who was held captive by a man transformed into a horrid creature. Over time, the two fell in love, and at the end their love transformed him back into his human form, and as the story always goes, they lived happily ever after.

Spock wasn't one for fairy tales, but for some reason the tale had stuck in his mind. Sometimes he would compare the fictional relationship to his relationship with Uhura, and deep inside he would know something was missing. He didn't have that powerful connection with her, and it wasn't something he felt he would develop. He realized as much as he cared for Uhura, he didn't love her. Not that way.

Three months later, he had been explaining his latest row with the infuriating captain to his temporal counterpart, Ambassador Solion, when he found himself remembering the lyrics to the love song from the animated feature. The blood had drained from his face and before he could stop himself he exclaimed out loud, "I love him."

The elder Vulcan had given a small smile but did not question Spock. Solion was – for all intents and purposes – Spock, only from another timeline; he wasn't surprised by the announcement. Instead, he had leaned back and replied, "I had wondered when you would come to this conclusion."

"You mean you knew?"

"Love does not always begin with flowers and kisses. My bondmate and I were barely acquaintances for a long time, until something changed and we were drawn together." Solion had mentioned his bondmate before, but never by name. "The way you obsess over the captain's behavior – "

"I do not obsess," Spock had objected.

" – and the importance you place upon his opinions make it obvious to everyone but you. I was not going to mention this tendency. I preferred to let you become aware of it on your own. But I must ask, what brought you to this conclusion tonight, of all nights?"

Spock had leaned forward. "Have you seen the animated feature titled _Beauty and the Beast?_" Solion nodded. "_Barely even friends, then somebody bends unexpectedly,"_ Spock quoted. "The love song in the movie describes my interactions with Jim precisely. The difference being that I am in love with the captain. I do not believe the captain returns the emotion."

Solion tilted his head. "What do you intend to do with your new-found knowledge?"

"What _can_ I do?" Spock replied in dismay. "Jim has already graced me with his friendship. He would not accept my proposal to further our connection. There is also the matter of Lieutenant Uhura. I do not wish to discard our arrangement hastily."

Solion frowned. "What purpose do you have in continuing your liaison with the woman? You are not one to cause discomfort to another, willingly or not. If you are able to say to me that you love the captain and you have not said those words about Ms. Uhura in the two years you have been involved, what does that tell you, Spock?"

Spock blinked. "Elder, I ask your forgiveness. I require private time. I will contact you again later. Thank you for your assistance."

"Live long and prosper, Spock," Solion replied.

"Peace and long life," Spock answered, and cut the connection. He sat still for a time, and then quietly he said to himself, "I love Nyota." He said it several times, gauging his emotional response to the statement. Then he changed it. "I love Jim." The first time he said it, his heart rate increased and his breath quickened. He said it again, and there was a sensation in his stomach that wasn't entirely unpleasant. "I love Jim," he said again, this time as a fact.

That left the question, what was he going to do about Uhura?

That had all happened six months ago. He hadn't ever had the guts to actually do anything himself. But tonight Uhura had ended their arrangement. Spock was now a single man. Well, he was not in a relationship. That didn't mean he wasn't already taken.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Spock reported to the bridge with a new mission in mind. Today, he would talk to Jim. He would be honest with him. Looking around, he saw that Jim was already there, scanning a padd. Jim gave a set of coordinates to Mr. Scott and gestured to the planet seen through the front port.

"Welcome to Devalla," he told his First Officer. "Seems like it's got a smorgasbord of deposits to be harvested, but for some reason everyone else has left it alone. We're going to beam down and take a quick survey and if it checks out we can tell the Federation to go hog wild."

"Have you scanned the surface for life signs?" Spock asked.

Jim hesitated, which was never a good sign. "Um, one of those minerals I told you about is kinda playing havoc with our sensors. Best we can get is 'indeterminate'. I'm not really that concerned. It's really mountainous, and I'm not expecting billy goats, so I think we'll be all alone. We'll take phasers, regardless."

"Perhaps you should remain on the vessel until the safety is confirmed," Spock began.

"No!" Jim exclaimed. "Spock, hon, don't do this to me again." The bridge crew chuckled at Jim's use of a pet name for the First Officer. "I'm going down. You want to come? It's your party after all." The Science department had been excited about this mission since it came in from Starfleet Command.

Spock exhaled slowly and nodded. "I will accompany you." He was going to have to have a talk with Jim about this cavalier behavior, but at a later date. Starting a relationship with an argument wasn't smart regardless of your species.

"Great," Jim replied. "Let's go."

They beamed down and looked around. It was really beautiful. They were at the edge of a coniferous forest on a rocky path. Spock pulled out his tricorder and began taking readings, as did the two other science officers. The security officers pulled their phasers but were not alarmed. It seemed peaceful enough.

The six walked down the trail, looking at the scenery. Occasionally they would stop and the scientists would obtain a sample of a tree or a rock, and then the group would move forward. The further they went, the narrower the path became. On one side of them was a sharp incline. It was almost 25 meters to the next level. Four kilometers into their trek, Spock stopped.

"Captain, we have reached the beamdown perimeter."

Jim glanced around. "Huh? Oh. Well, I think it's safe to keep going. Demarcus, are you still getting good readings on the dilithium?"

The woman nodded. "Yes, Captain. It's approximately one kilometer ahead."

Jim scanned the forest and shrugged. "I say we go for it. Anyone want to object?"

Spock lowered his tricorder. "You are aware of my objection. You have the final say, as always, Captain."

"Yeah, we're not supposed to go past the beamdown perimeter without a full security detail. I don't think we need it, Spock. Let's go, guys." Jim walked down the narrow, steep path. They were coming to a clearing when an arrow shot past Jim and buried itself in a science officer's chest.

"Holy shit!" Jim exclaimed, and the group fell to the ground. There was no cover and Jim couldn't tell where the other beings were shooting from. "Sound off, who else is hit?"

"Not me," Demarcus answered.

"I am undamaged," Spock added.

"I'm fine," the security officer Jonas answered.

"Where are they?" exclaimed security officer Martinez. He lifted his head and another arrow whizzed past him. "Damn!" he gasped.

Jim got into a crouch. "We're going to have to make a run for it. Back up the path. Ready? Go!" He jumped up and ran. The security guards grabbed the fallen science officer and pulled him with them and the group scurried back up the rocky path. Arrows went past them and the group thought they had gotten away when there was a shout from Demarcus and Jim turned around to see Spock tumbling down the embankment.

Without thinking, Jim jumped over the edge and began skidding down as well. He pinwheeled his arms for a moment and then put his hands behind himself and pressed down, using his palms for brakes. He made it down to the next ledge and was at Spock's side instantly.

"Spock? Don't move. We're going to get you help." Jim tried to pull out his communicator but his hands were slick with blood. He wiped them on his pants and tried again. When he got it out he began calling for a beam out. "Kirk to _Enterprise_. Kirk to _Enterprise_. Scotty?" He saw Spock rolling over and put his hand on the Vulcan's shoulder to assist him. Crimson blood stained the dirty blue tunic.

"Captain?" called Demarcus.

"Keep calling for beam out. He's alive," Jim yelled back. Then he wiped at a cut on Spock's head, and the red and green blood made a sick brown stain across Spock's skin. "Come on, Spock, stay with me. We'll be back soon. Stay with me."

Twenty five meters above them, Lieutenant Demarcus continued to call for beam out, watching the path for any sign of the hostile natives that had chased them away earlier. She watched the captain as he traced his hands up and down the still blue form and she realized the tunic was darker where he touched it. The captain was bleeding from his hands pretty badly.

To one side, the two security guards were back to back, keeping a wary eye on the area. Jonas sighed and looked over his shoulder at Martinez. "You think we're going to get out of this?"

Martinez snorted. "Of course we will. It's just a question of whether Darcy and Mr. Spock will make it too."

"You think Mr. Spock might not make it?" Jonas shook his head. "That would kill the captain."

"I know," Martinez answered. "Mr. Spock is like the captain's shadow. They've been joined at the hip since this mission started. I used to think they hated each other but now I'm not so sure. Sometimes they start yelling at each other and I get this weird picture in my head of them kissing each other."

"Heh. They _do_ act like an old married couple, don't they?" Jonas chuckled.

"That's your _captain_ you're talking about," snapped Demarcus.

"Sorry," the men told her, and fell silent. Demarcus went back to her communicator.

Suddenly there was static and Scotty's voice echoed in the forest. "Lass? You're breakin' up, signal again!"

"Demarcus to _Enterprise_, six to beam up, medical emergency!" Demarcus shouted. Then she waited patiently and finally she heard the whine and felt the tingle of the transporter beam. She dissolved into nothingness and when she came back she saw the medical team picking up Ensign Darcy and putting him on a stretcher. She cleared the pads and pointed backward. "Commander Spock's hurt too."

"I'm havin' trouble locatin' tha cap'n and tha commander. Where were they in relation ta ya?" Scotty asked, scanning the board.

"Down an embankment, about twenty five meters." Demarcus hovered near the door. "Please hurry," she breathed.

"Ah, there's tha lads," Scotty exclaimed, and slid his hand across the board. Lights filled the chamber and then there were two bodies on the floor, one unconscious and the other hunched over. The medical team moved forward.

"You've got to help him," Jim ordered as the team began to move the commander from the deck to the gurney. "He hit almost everything he could on the way down. I think he's got a couple of broken ribs, his left leg is broken, and I saw him hit his head pretty hard."

"Captain, you're bleeding," commented a nurse, and held his wrist to examine his hand.

Jim scoffed. "I'll be fine. Just help him."

"Jim," the Chief Medical Officer began, "Spock is in good hands. Now why don't you come to Sickbay and let Nurse Ollay do something about your hands? You're dripping blood all over Scotty's spotless deck."

"Okay, Bones," Jim relented. He wiped his palms instinctively on his tunic and followed the gurney out of the transporter room.


	4. Chapter 4

"I know a certain captain who won't be sleeping tonight," engineering officer Keenser said from his perch against the bulkhead.

"Ach, now why would ya say that?" Scotty replied briskly.

The alien officer laughed mirthlessly. "Commander Spock stays up all night at Captain Kirk's bedside when he's hurt. I think the tables are finally reversed." He pushed off the bulkhead and walked out of the room.

The older man folded his arms across his chest and whispered to himself, "Well, now, laddie, I think ya might just be right this time."

In Sickbay, Spock had been scanned and whisked into surgery rather quickly. Jim sat outside the surgical suite in a chair. Crouched in front of him, Nurse Ollay was cleaning Jim's palms of the debris from his excursion. Jim didn't even wince as she pulled gravel and dirt from the gouges.

"I should have listened," Jim mumbled.

"Hmm? Listened to what?" the nurse commented, rinsing the flesh and patting it dry.

"He was right. He always is. Why don't I _listen_ to him?" Jim continued angrily.

The woman began to spray a second-skin product over the wounds. "Why don't you tell him that?" she suggested.

The captain raised his eyes. "You think I should?"

She touched the drying product gently to test its adhesion. "Well, if the situation were reversed, what would you want to hear?"

An hour later the door slid open and an air gurney came out slowly. Jim was on his feet instantly. Spock looked rather peaceful, lying on the surface in a hospital gown and covered with several warmed blankets.

"Is he okay?" Jim breathed.

McCoy was at the head of the gurney, guiding it forward. "It was touch-and-go. He bruised a bunch of organs and he had some internal bleeding we had to stop. I went ahead and mended his leg and his left wrist. He told me a long time ago not to do anything about the ribs. He said he'd rather handle that himself. He's in a healing trance. You might as well come back later."

Jim had followed them over and now watched the team move the body from the gurney to a biobed. They set up the sensors and stepped back, leaving Jim alone.

"Jim, he's not coming out of it for a while." McCoy watched his friend.

"No. I'm staying."

"Fine," McCoy sighed, and left, only to return with a chair. "Here. Might as well get comfortable."

Jim sat down numbly. He didn't even register that McCoy pulled the curtain around the pair. Finally he took Spock's right hand, the one that wasn't splinted six ways to Sunday, and held it.

"Spock, I'm so sorry." Jim stroked the cold skin. "You were right; we shouldn't have gone any further when we passed the beamdown perimeter." He chuckled sadly. "You're always right."

Jim sat forward slowly, lowering his voice. "I need you so much, Spock. Please don't leave me alone. I can't do this by myself." He played with the still fingers for a while. "I miss your steady nature, and I miss your humor. Yes, you have a sense of humor," Jim insisted. "I miss your company. I miss your reassuring presence at my side. Please come back Spock." Jim lowered his head on the bed. "I love you," he whispered.

There was no response, as Jim expected, and he blinked back tears. "Figures it would take you getting hurt for me to finally tell you, and when I finally do you don't even hear me. I'll probably never get the _cojones_ up to tell you again. But I do love you, and I think I always will. From a distance, at least. I'd never break you and Uhura up."

He sat back, still holding the hand. "I wonder if she realizes how lucky she is? Does she understand the treasure she's got? If she ever mistreats you, I'll smack her senseless. She'd better not mistreat you."

Jim fell silent, and sat by Spock until his head began to nod. After an eternity the curtains moved and McCoy stuck his face in the area.

"Jimbo, it's two in the morning. Why don't you go to bed and I swear that I'll wake you if anything happens?"

"You swear?" Jim mumbled back.

"I swear by Joanna. Go to bed, Jim."

Jim got up and hesitated. "Can I stay here with him tonight?"

"You _want_ to spend the night in Sickbay?" McCoy exclaimed. When his friend didn't back down the medic shrugged. "Sure. Come here." He opened the curtain and shut the sensors off on the biobed beside Spock's. "Get up here." He helped the captain up and then gave him a blanket. "Sleep well, Jim."

"He's gonna be alright, right Bones?" the man whispered.

McCoy squeezed Jim's ankle. "I won't let anything happen to him. Get some rest, Captain."

Four hours later a pair of dark brown eyes opened slowly. From the bed beside Spock came a terrible snoring. Spock turned his head and saw the captain curled up on the biobed adjacent to him. He looked above himself and noticed a small orange light flashing on the monitor, and knew the CMO had been alerted that he was awake. Sure enough, two minutes later the Georgia man ambled up to the Vulcan.

"Good morning, Commander." He spoke low to avoid waking the sleeping captain. "How do you feel?"

Spock took a quick inventory of himself. "The ache in my ribs has subsided significantly and my lower left extremity does not pain me anymore. I am able to feel my left wrist again. Anything further will take time, but I prefer to handle it myself, Doctor." He moved into a sitting position. "What injury did the captain sustain?"

McCoy looked over. "He just had severe abrasions to his hands. He apparently saw you go over the edge and slid down to stay by your side. He was concerned about you so I let him sleep there for the night. I would wake him to tell him you're up but I can't bear to bother him. He's such an angel when he sleeps."

Spock examined the prone leader and remembered feeling like he was being watched in his trance. He remembered the moment he had realized it was the captain with him, holding his hand. He had felt peace, he had felt love, and he had felt joy. Then it was over. But Spock knew what had happened. He had been touched by the greatest connection possible. He had been touched by his _t'hy'la_.

The snoring stopped in one loud snort and a crystal blue eye peeked open. "Bones? Is he alright?" Those were the first words out of the young man's mouth.

Spock tilted his head. "Captain, I am much improved. You did not need to remain by my side. The entire ship is aware of your dislike for Sickbay."

The captain blushed and sat up. "You do it for me."

There was an uncomfortable moment when the only sounds were the machinery in the bay, and then the CMO shuffled his feet. "Uh, how about you both take the day off? Jim, you can do your reports for Starfleet Command and Spock you can do …whatever it is you do when you're off-duty."

"How is Ensign Darcy?" Jim asked suddenly.

"Oh, it was a flesh wound. The arrow wasn't dipped in anything, and it came out easily enough. He'll have to rest that shoulder for a while but he's going to make a full recovery. I let him leave last night." McCoy waved a hand toward the door.

"Everyone else was okay?" Jim questioned.

"The only casualties were Darcy and Spock. And you. But for once you're actually breathing and you haven't left the majority of your blood supply on my Sickbay floor, so you don't count." McCoy smiled at his best friend.

Jim casually flipped the bird at the older man. "Whatever. Listen, I'm headed back to my quarters. Stop by later if you want." He turned rather shyly to the First Officer. "You too, Spock." He left in a hurry.

Spock picked up the clean uniform someone had left him on the chair and pulled the curtain so he could dress in privacy. His sleeve caught on the brace and he considered his next move for a moment before unfastening the device and laying it on the biobed. When he was dressed he glanced guiltily at the medical sleeve before putting it back on, just to make Dr. McCoy happy. He pulled the curtain again and was somewhat surprised that the CMO was standing outside. He narrowed his eyes.

"May I assist you, Doctor?"

"Uh, yeah, I need to hash something out with you. Now, Jim-boy didn't have to sit all night with you. I told him to go get some sleep, but he wouldn't leave your side. Sound familiar? You did the same thing with him not two months ago. I don't know what the hell's going on with you two, but I'll tell you this much. If you make him regret this I will do things to you the Hippocratic Oath never imagined." McCoy nodded once sharply. "That's all. Go see Jim, he's probably pacing the floors waiting for you to make your grand entrance."

Spock blinked at the man before regaining his dignity and walking out of Sickbay. He stopped at the turbolift and had every intention of going to the bridge to check in when he suddenly imagined Jim waiting patiently for him and he walked on to the captain's quarters.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Slight warning for language for language's sake. Probably NSFW at that particular line. :)

* * *

He pressed the button and stood back. When the door opened Jim's face broke into a large grin and he stood back as well.

"Hey, Spock! How are you feeling? Come on in!" Jim exclaimed. Spock stepped in and Jim paused, turning to raise the cabin temperature ten degrees. The fans kicked on and he pulled his chair out for Spock. "Sit, please, don't stand on my account. They just regenerated that leg, you know. How do you feel?"

"I am well, Captain. I understand you injured yourself in your attempt to ascertain my condition. Are you healed?"

Jim glanced at his palms and put them behind his back slowly. "Yeah, it was just some scratches."

"Jim." Spock frowned and held out his hand. "Let me see your palms." Jim slowly brought his hands back out and when Spock turned them over he inhaled slowly. There was bright red blood pooled in places under the synthetic skin, which was peeling in spots. "Captain, you must return to Sickbay."

"It's just blood, Spock, it'll scab over and I'll be fine."

"The injuries could become infected. The transmission of bacteria is highest on the hand region, and your natural biological protection has been compromised. Captain, please." Spock brought his left hand up and now he was holding both of Jim's wrists lightly.

"Don't beg and call me 'Captain' at the same time. It just doesn't jive." Jim tried to joke his way out of the situation.

"I am attempting to be serious. I cannot refer to you as 'Jim' and impress my message strongly enough. However, if you are that opposed to being called by your title, I will call you by your legal name."

Jim blinked in confusion. "I thought you just said you couldn't call me Jim."

"I cannot. That is not your legal name, at any rate. I will call you 'James' instead." Spock raised an eyebrow.

Jim groaned. "Nobody calls me James. Not even my family, unless Mom's really pissed at me, and then she calls me James Tiberius."

"Then I will address you as James when I am attempting to be serious, and it will be a very personal message from me that you will recognize with little effort."

"Are we gonna have a 'thing'?" Jim asked seriously. "I can't pronounce your full name, and it isn't equal for me to call you 'Commander'. What do I get to do?"

"You are able to acquire my attention quickly and efficiently by referring to me as 'Mr. Spock'. However, you must do so in the tone you use when you think I am questioning your command decisions with no particular reason."

"Oh. You mean when I'm about to bitch-slap you into the nearest bulkhead if you don't cut it out?"

Spock tilted his head. "The phrase 'bitch-slap' does not make sense to me. To what are you referring?"

Jim tittered for a moment. "Say that again."

"To what are you referring?"

"No. The other part. Come on, Spock, you know what I mean."

Spock fought a smile. "You wish me to use a vulgar phrase again. What is the fascination with hearing me curse?"

Jim blushed. "I don't know. You sound like a teacher as it is and it's just deliciously evil when you do something like curse. Will you do it again, for me, please?"

Spock sighed. "Jim. What do you wish me to say? Damn? Shit? Fuck? Crap? I am capable of doing this in Vuhlkansu as well. _Bath'paik. Ponfo mirann._ I am also capable of continuing this in six other languages." He paused and observed Jim's jaw down and his eyes wide open. "May I cease?"

"Oh. My. God. That was amazing. Has anyone else ever heard you do that? I bet Uhura has." Jim smirked but he became serious when he saw Spock's face become unreadable. "What, are you and Uhura having a fight?"

Spock seriously considered telling Jim about the end of his romantic interlude but he didn't know if Uhura would want Jim to know. Before becoming captain of the _Enterprise_, Jim had pursued Uhura. He didn't seem to take 'no' for an answer, and had only ceased when Spock had stepped in and requested the man cease harassing her. Now that they were no longer a couple, Jim might resume his antics.

After a long silence Jim's face fell. "Oh, Spock, I'm so sorry. I'm sure you'll get through it. You two are, like, wicked solid. Just tell her you're sorry. I know it's probably not your fault, and you wouldn't admit it if it was, but an apology goes a long way with human women. She hates my guts with a passion but if you want me to talk to her I will. Or I can ask Chapel to do it. They're pretty tight."

"I do not believe outside interference is warranted. I appreciate your candor and should I require assistance you will be the first person to whom I turn. Thank you, Jim." The memory of his plans for yesterday surfaced and he wondered if he would ever be brave enough to actually do what he had intended to earlier.

"Hey, we guys have got to stick together. I'm sure by Thanksgiving it'll all blow over. Which by the way, um, I happen to have procured a tofurkey. You wouldn't happen to know how to fix one, would you?"

Spock frowned. "I am not familiar with a 'tofurkey'. What is it?"

Jim raised his eyebrows. "It's a tofu turkey. You don't eat meat, and you're not the only crewmember who doesn't, so I did some research on different websites and they all mentioned tofurkey. How can you be a vegetarian and not know tofurkey?"

Spock wanted to roll his eyes. He closed them briefly. "Jim, just because I am a vegetarian does not mean I ingest tofu. Why did you not ask the other crewmembers for suggestions for the holiday?"

"Oh." Jim looked surprised. "I didn't think of that. Okay, next year I'll know better. This year, however, we're having tofurkey. Maybe I can find how to cook it on the Intergalactic Web too."

"Jim?" Spock began. The captain looked at him. "Will you assist me with relationship advice?"

Jim stretched an arm behind his back. "I'm gonna have to sit if we're going to hash this out." He proceeded to plop down on his bunk. "Shoot." Spock opened his mouth and Jim pointed a finger at him. "Don't play Dumb Vulcan. You know what I mean."

Spock nodded. "How do you alert a person of your romantic interest in … her?" he hedged.

"Are you asking in general or do you want to know specifically how Jim Kirk does it?" Jim didn't even notice Spock's pause.

"I do not know. Perhaps both."

"Oh. Well, in general there are a million ways to do it. You can tell her, to her face. You can write her an email. You can do it over the comm. I know I once wrote a paper letter to a girl telling her how crazy I was for her. Rarities always speak of commitment. I've heard of guys dedicating songs to girls, or even singing one to them. Sounds corny, but it works."

Jim stopped his list. "Why are you asking? Uhura already knows you're gaga over her. Maybe you're looking for a way to rekindle the flame?"

"I would assume any one of the earlier methods could be modified for that purpose," Spock told him.

"Yeah, but when it's established things are different. Especially if you went all-out to get her in the first place. I know you'd never do it in public but maybe when you're alone you could kiss her as passionately as you can. I mean, tonsil hockey. You _do_ know how to French kiss, don't you?" Jim asked suddenly.

Spock saw his opening and adopted a look of innocence. "French kiss?"

"You know. Tongues?"

"What about the tongue?" Spock posed.

Jim faltered and leaned back on the bed for a moment. Then he sat up again. "Have you ever stuck your tongue in Uhura's mouth while you're kissing her?"

Spock's eyes opened wide. "I beg your pardon?" He secretly decided if this ploy worked he would have to join the Thespian Group on the ship.

"Uh. It's not as gross as it sounds. I'm afraid to explain the way it was explained to me."

"And that was?"

Jim turned a dusky rose. "My brother showed me himself. Personal demonstration."

Spock nodded slowly. "I can understand how that would be uncomfortable." Spock's brother Sybok didn't do anything of the sort but he would have if he thought his little brother would have let him.

"But if you're cool with guy-on-guy action then I'll do it," Jim offered.

"Guy-on-guy action?" Spock repeated slowly.

Jim put his face in his palm before looking up again. "I'm offering to kiss you so you can learn how to do it right."

Spock's face changed into a look of comprehension. "This would, of course, be for educational purposes only, correct?"

"Oh yeah," Jim insisted.

"Very well then. What must I do?"


	6. Chapter 6

Jim motioned for Spock to sit on the bunk with him. Then he turned the Vulcan to face him and put a hand behind his head, pulling their faces ever so slightly closer. Finally their lips touched and they remained motionless. Jim parted his lips and ran the tip of his tongue over Spock's lips. He had to prod for a while and finally he pulled back and whispered, "Open your mouth." Spock did so and Jim began to kiss him deeply. Spock did not reciprocate. Jim pulled back one more time. "Try it. Put your tongue in my mouth."

Spock closed his mouth. "You cannot be serious."

"Just try it. I swear it's better than it sounds." Jim began kissing him again and they both opened their mouths. Their tongues battled for a moment and Jim mumbled "Thhht's it." They continued the demonstration and finally hit a stride. They kissed passionately for several long moments and Jim felt his body responding so he pulled away regretfully. "You've …." He took a quivering breath. "You've got it."

Spock licked his lips and focused his eyes again. "This is a romantic gesture?"

Jim's jaw dropped. "Spock, it took my breath away kissing you! Didn't you feel anything at all?"

Spock felt heat in his cheeks and looked away. "It is most invasive."

Jim stood up unsteadily and tried to readjust himself casually. "Well trust me, you do that to Uhura and she'll melt." He gestured weakly to the door. "I've got reports to finish. I hope this helps. I'll see you tomorrow." He obviously meant for Spock to leave, so Spock got up and walked out of the room.

Spock spared a moment to thank the gods that he had control over multiple body functions, including outward signs of arousal. He went in his room and stood still. When he had regained his composure he went to the computer and dialed a number. The call connected after two minutes.

"Ambassador Solion. Greetings."

The old man nodded. "Greetings, Spock. Your call is early today."

"Elder, I have committed a wrong and the most troubling part is I feel no remorse for my actions." Spock looked down.

"What wrong have you committed, _tomasu_?"

Spock scanned the screen. "Are you alone?"

The elder Vulcan's eyes narrowed. "I am."

"I perpetrated a falsehood on Captain Kirk." Even using clinical terms Spock could not help remembering the passion he had felt.

"And this falsehood was?"

Spock began to turn a light green. "I led him to believe I was not versed in passionate exchanges and let him demonstrate on me in order to educate me."

"You tricked him into kissing you?" the wise man responded. Spock could only nod. "Was he disgusted by your actions?"

"Quite the opposite, _tomasu_. He had a very positive reaction."

"However, you feel guilty now?"

Spock closed his eyes. "Ambassador, I do not believe he would have done this of his own accord. He is laboring under the misconception that Lieutenant Uhura and I are a couple and he is assisting us."

Across the huge distance, dark eyes opened wide. "And you are no longer a couple?"

"No. Lieutenant Uhura ended our arrangement. She said we made better friends than a couple." Spock shrugged lightly. "However, I am concerned that Jim will resume his romantic pursuit of the lieutenant should he discover we are no longer together."

Solion pretended to be bored. "And who would that harm? Would it be so terrible if Jim were to court Ms. Uhura?"

Spock was aghast. "I thought you understood. I wish to become involved with the captain."

The screen flashed and Solion tilted his head. "Child, I have another call incoming. Perhaps if you meditate on this day's events your next course of action will become clear."

Spock sighed. "Very well. Live long and prosper, Ambassador."

"Peace and long life, Spock." Solion's computer changed connections and none other than Jim Kirk stared back at him. "Greetings, Captain Kirk."

"Hey Solion. Listen, I think I've had the night from hell and I need to unload on someone. You got a second?"

Solion nodded. "Go ahead."

Jim pursed his lips. "I kissed Spock." He fell silent for a second and then he resumed. "I kissed Spock and I liked it and oh God I should be shot for that. I pretended I was just teaching him and I molested him and now he's never going to forgive me and if Uhura finds out she'll put her size seven and a half Prada through my skull and – "

"Jim, breathe." Solion was almost overwhelmed with amusement. If these two ever figured things out and became a couple he was going to have to tell them the story of the early days, when both were confiding in him and he could not tell either one. "Now, begin from the beginning. You were intimate with Spock?"

Jim grimaced. "Yeah. He was asking questions about how to show someone you were interested in them, and I think what he meant to ask was how to bring back the spark in a relationship. You know, he and Uhura have been having some problems lately."

"Indeed?" Solion responded. Old or young, both Spocks were pretty good actors.

"Yeah. So I asked him if he ever French kissed her, and he didn't even know what I meant. One thing led to another, yadda yadda yadda, and I offered to kiss him to teach him how to kiss her. But I let it go too far and I enjoyed it entirely too much and I'm just lucky he didn't read my mind through my tongue, or you'd be attending my funeral." Jim sighed gustily.

Solion swallowed and fought a smile. "I can assure you, in all my years, I have never read a being through a kiss." He remembered his Jim having the same fear.

"That's a relief," Jim replied. "So, now that I've molested my First Officer you want to tell me what's next?"

"What is next? Jim, you must follow your conscience on this matter. I highly doubt continuing to perpetrate scenarios where you teach him intimacies will gain you your desired outcome." The old man felt a pang of pity for the young captain. "What _is_ your desired outcome, Jim?"

Jim leaned back in his seat and thought about it for a moment. "I don't know," he admitted. "I'd like to kiss him again, only this time have it be for us. I'd like to have him look at me the way I find myself looking at him. I'd like to be the one he comes to when he's had a hard day and needs a shoulder to lean on." His blue eyes darkened. "But he's cuckoo for Uhura, and I'm probably wasting my time."

Solion nodded slowly. "This is not a passing fancy for you, is it?"

"No. I'm pretty sure I've gone and fallen in love with Spock. If I were aiming for a quickie I could probably pick up any being in the galaxy, but I finally fall in love and it's unrequited. I guess it's karma."

"You intend to give up?"

"What's the use?" Jim moaned. "I'm a complete and utter prick but I'm no home wrecker. If Uhura ever gets brain damage and dumps him believe me I'll be by his side to pick up the pieces. But I'm not going to break them up myself. I couldn't do that. He'd never forgive me."

"Your descriptive insult is not true, Jim. You may have your weaknesses but you are an excellent leader and you are a kind person. You are correct, you would not cause disharmony in an established relationship, and I applaud you for that. Do not despair, Jim. You will have your love returned some day." Solion gave a small smile. _If I have to thump the sense into the child, you will,_ he thought.

Jim yawned and stretched. "It's late and I've got Alpha tomorrow. Thanks for listening to me whine, Solion. I don't know what I'd do without you. Thanks so much, old friend."

Solion gave a small shrug. "I am only pleased to assist. I believe the phrase is, 'Keep your chin up.' Your positive actions will be rewarded. Sleep well. Peace and long life, Jim."

"Live long and prosper, Solion." Jim cut the connection and got up to undress. Throwing his uniform in the dirty laundry, he crawled into bed and shut off the lights. In the darkness he squirmed uncomfortably before he remembered and got up to lower the room temperature again. The fans kicked on and Jim felt the cool air circulating. He was going to think of a way out of the mess he had gotten himself into but before he could he fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A few months passed by and the winter holiday seasons were upon the _Enterprise_. Jim was getting a crash course in diversity; last year he had asked all crewmembers to submit their holiday information and now he was scrambling to help observe all these days again. When the first Andorian holiday had passed, Jim's attention was captured by the instance known as Thanksgiving.

As he had already explained to his second-in-command, he had obtained a tofurkey, and after much gnashing of teeth he got the recipes to go with it. Davids, the head chef, had assured Jim he could fix the strange dish and have it ready for the dinner without compromising on the rest of the meal. The turkeys had been sitting in the deep freeze for half a year now, and had taken their sweet time thawing but were now roasting merrily in the ovens. The side dishes were prepared and on standby.

They decorated the main Mess Hall and, in eight shifts, the whole crew would be welcomed to dinner. The first group was composed of mainly Alpha shift, which included the head bridge crew.

Jim sat at the table with Chekov, Scotty, McCoy, Chapel, and Uhura. He was watching the last person carefully, because she had appeared without her beau. The group was talking as they ate, remembering holidays at home. Jim listened half-way, still scanning the room.

"Jimmy. Hey, Earth to Jim." McCoy waved his hand at the captain.

"Huh?"

"Keenser asked you a question." McCoy put another forkful of potatoes in his mouth.

Jim turned his head to the Engineering worker. "What?"

"Is this a real turkey?"

"Oh. Yeah. There's a farm on Earth that raises them specifically for the holiday. I had a few shipped out early this year." Jim sipped his soda.

Keenser's dark eyes shifted. "So what is this 'tofurkey' people are eating? Is it another species?"

The table broke up into laughter. "No," Jim explained. "It's made out of something called tofu. I thought the non-meat-eaters among us would appreciate their own dish."

"What, precisely, _is_ tofu?" Keenser pressed.

"Uh …." Jim hesitated. "I'm not precisely sure. It's not meat."

Forty-five minutes into the gathering, the chief Science officer and First Officer of the ship made an appearance. Chekov waved him over and the group began recommending dishes to the slender man.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Mr. Spock," Chekov exclaimed.

Spock sat carefully beside Uhura and nodded to the navigator. "Thank you, Mr. Chekov. The same to you." He began eating and Jim's Spidey-senses were tingling. It was five minutes before Jim realized what was bugging him. Spock hadn't said word one to Uhura, nor had she said anything to him. But they were sitting together. Perhaps it was the best they could do.

Seeing the two of them together still hurt Jim, and he tried to focus anywhere but that end of the table. McCoy could sense his friend's turmoil and followed one of the longing glances over the spread to the Vulcan. The medic sighed and tried to remember that Jim was a grown man, and if he wanted to fall in love with the one being who would never love him back, that was his choice. It was McCoy's job as his best friend to pick up the pieces when he failed.

After the meal, Jim walked to the smallest observation deck on the ship and locked the door by his captain's code. He stood watching the stars, feeling an ache in his chest that he couldn't name. He thought he would be alone for the night, but a chorus of beeps alerted him to someone overriding his command. There was only one person on the ship with that kind of access.

McCoy walked in and locked the door again. He was carrying a large bottle and two glasses, one of which he offered to Jim.

"Nothing washes down turkey like Jim Beam. Welcome to the holiday season, Jim. I hope it's easier on you than it is on me."

Jim accepted the drink and sipped at the liquid gratefully. "I'm sorry, Bones. Have you heard from Michele?"

"Huh-uhn," the other man grunted. "She bitched at me to get the last support check early and when she got what she wanted she dropped off the face of the Earth again." He sipped his drink. "Jim, can I ask you a question as your friend, not your CMO?"

"Of course," Jim replied softly.

"You're pining over someone, aren't you?" McCoy replenished their drinks. "I don't know who," he lied, "and I'm not going to even hazard a guess. But you've got the same look on your face that you did when you were after Carol. Please be careful, Jim. If the person's on this ship, if you make the wrong move you'll have to face them for the rest of the cruise."

Jim looked into his glass at the amber liquid for a long while. "I know, Bones. That's what scares the crap out of me. I can mess up a lot of really good things if I'm not careful. But the want is still there." He gave a mirthless laugh. "I'm probably always going to be too chicken to do anything about it anyway. Don't worry about me."

"Jim, whatever happens, I want you to be happy. That's all I've ever wanted for you. If you want to pursue this, then I'll support you all the way. If you just want to long for the person from a distance, I'll still support you. You're my best friend, Jim. You're all that matters to me." The medic took a large drink and turned away to hide his blush.

The captain finished his drink and handed the glass back to his friend. "I'm turning in. It's been a long day. Thanks, Bones." He unlocked the door and walked out of the room. McCoy stood staring at the stars in motion before sensing something. He turned around to find the First Officer standing in the doorway.

"I did not intend to intrude. I was looking for the captain."

"You just missed him," McCoy answered slowly. "He went to bed, but if you hurry – " Spock turned and left. " – you might catch him up," McCoy finished to himself. He privately wondered if he could handle another four years with those two idiots playing tag all over the ship. Finally the doctor headed back to his quarters for the night.


	8. Chapter 8

Barely a month had passed and there was a break scheduled for the crew. Most of the people were making plans to take off for one place or another. Chekov and Sulu were going to have Christmas together. McCoy had been told by his ex-wife that he could have his daughter for the break, so he was going to be out of touch somewhere deep in Georgia. Scotty wasn't leaving the ship, but he was going to be doing several major overhauls and improvements he couldn't complete with the ship in service. To anyone else it sounded like work, but to him it was heaven.

Uhura had decided to go back home for the holidays, which she hadn't done since she was a cadet. At work she had fielded two calls to Spock from New Vulcan, and she still recognized the call signal of Ambassador Sarek, so she figured Spock was being called home. Last she had heard, he was avoiding the new colony like the plague, so she decided to stop by his quarters to give him some advice.

She pressed the button for his door and waited. Finally it opened and Spock stood before her.

"Nyota," he greeted her, stepping back for her to enter. She stepped in and the door closed. "May I assist you?"

"Actually, I may be the one who can assist _you,_" she returned. "Your father called you home, didn't he?"

Spock blinked. "He was informed of our break and wishes for me to see the new colony."

"This is the fourth time he's asked, Spock. He's not going to buy you being busy for much longer." Uhura folded her hands in front of her. "Do you want me to cancel my trip and go with you?"

"No," Spock replied quickly. "My father would come to the wrong conclusion about our relationship and I do not wish to disappoint him any further."

"But you don't want to go alone," Uhura observed. She took a deep breath and put on a fake smile before pointing to the next quarters. "You know, Jim's not going anywhere for the break."

"He is not?" Spock asked. "Does he not have family with which to spend the holiday?"

Uhura shrugged. "I don't know. He kinda clammed up about his plans back around Thanksgiving." She frowned and lowered her voice. "Speaking of which, why does the entire ship think we're still a couple? More to the point, why does _Jim_ think we're still a couple?"

"I did not wish for you to become overwhelmed with romantic overtures from other men should your status become known."

"You thought Jim was going to go after me again, didn't you?" Uhura inferred. She rubbed a hand up and down Spock's arm. "Spock, you and I need to have another long talk." She sat on his bunk and patted the space beside her. He sat warily. "You're in love with him, aren't you?"

Spock flushed. "I am not certain."

"You're in love. It's obvious to anyone who comes within a quadrant of you. The way you look at him, the way you talk to him, the way you two spend time together, it's so crystal clear. Oh, Spock, don't be embarrassed. It's okay. I'm pretty sure he feels the same way."

"He does?" Spock replied.

Uhura smiled sadly. "Well, he looks at you like you hung the moon. He's done a million little things to tell you he cares. He's almost completely stopped eating meat, at least around you. He's stopped drinking so much. He spends his evenings playing chess with you or sparring with you in the gym. You told me about the birthday card and I remember the Plomeek soup."

She began picking at her nails. "He was beside himself when you got hurt. The poor boy spent the night in Sickbay voluntarily, when Leonard can't get him to stay overnight when _he's_ hurt." She reached out and took one of Spock's hands. "If you never believe me about anything else, believe me now. Something special is happening between you two, and the ball is in your court. He wouldn't do a thing to break you and me up, so you're going to have to be the one to tell him the truth."

"What do I do, Nyota?" Spock whispered.

"First off, tell him it's over between us. Even if nothing ever happens between you two, he deserves the truth. Second, invite him home for winter break. If you want someone to have your back while you're dealing with your father, there's no one better. But you're going to have to take a risk, Spock." She let go of his hand and stood. "I've said my piece. I've got to go. Think about it, Spock." She left.

Uhura ran into the CMO in the hall. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" McCoy exclaimed.

She cricked her finger. "Let's step into your parlor." They walked back to the medical bay and she sat down in his office. "I just had it out with Spock about Jim."

McCoy came and leaned against the desk. "What did you say?"

"Nothing that wasn't obvious to other 404 crewmembers on this vessel. They're in love, Leonard. They're in love and they're too stupid to tell each other, but I think I may have led Spock to a new conclusion." She laughed and shook her finger. "You watch, when we come back from break there's going to be something different between those two."

"Well I hope it works. I've got my eye on that stubborn Vulcan. If he does anything to hurt Jim …."

"Jim's not out of the woods either. If he hurts Spock I'll redecorate his quarters with his teeth," insisted the communications officer. "Did you see this coming?"

"Yes and no," McCoy answered. "I didn't see Jim falling in love for real anytime soon, but I've got to say, when he aims he aims high. If I were a woman, I'd say he has great taste in men."

"Well I'm a woman so I'll say it for you. He's picked a real winner. I wish the best for them both." The two sat in the office discussing upcoming plans. The next afternoon, they discovered the captain had left the ship in the company of the First Officer. It was December 23rd. Three days later the news hit the grapevine of the USS _Enterprise_: James Tiberius Kirk had married Spock of Vulcan. There was much celebrating to be done, but that's another story.

* * *

A/N: Here is where we join in with "Desert Christmas". Next is "All The Soft Places To Fall". Third in line is "You Are My Rock" and I don't know when I'll be posting that but keep your eyes open. I may post several smaller pieces in between then and now. Thanks so much to my beta mockingbirdhill and thanks to all my readers, posters and anon's. I appreciate each and every one of you.


End file.
